Perfect Couple
by Aerrow
Summary: They were the perfect couple, weren't they? Lame summary, I know. One-shot. Yaoi & Lemon. Pairing: SxS. Rated cause I'm paranoid. R&R please.


**Disclaimer: **I do not, repeated _not_, own Soul Eater…not matter how much I wish I did. ; o;

* * *

Soul E. Evans. Room 42.

That's what Dr. Stein read as he stared at the door that lead to said weapon's room. Earlier that week Soul had gotten caught in a trap set my Medusa and ended up badly injured, so said the doctor. Dr. Stein and Shinigami-sama knew better though. Soul healed almost as quickly as his technician did so there was nothing to worry about.

Dr. Stein opened the door to the hospital and felt his jeans tighten slightly as he stared at the sleeping body of his weapon. His smooth skin, so pale, and his feminine figure, so..._fuckable_. Dr. Stein could just imagine bending Soul over his desk and fucking his brains out. The technician grinned slightly as he thought this. He knew Soul loved the thrill of getting caught in such a situation. They were perfect for each other.

He carefully sat down on the bed next to the injured weapon, being sure not to disturb his rest. He brushed the bleach white bangs off of Soul's forehead before moving his hand down slightly to rub his cheek.

The bandage that had been there a day before had been removed. The technician smiled softly to himself as Soul slowly opened his eyes, showing his ruby red eyes. Dr. Stein leaned down to kiss his forehead softly before he hooked his index finger under his weapon's chin.

He tilted Soul's head up slightly, kissing the corner of his mouth before kissing him full on the mouth. He grinned slightly to himself, feeling Soul start to kiss back almost instantly.

Dr. Stein stilled. He could hear Shinigami-sama, not that he was a problem, and his son along with his friends, now they were the problem. Soul groaned unhappily as the technician pulled away. He pecked Soul on the lips softly before sitting up quickly, just in time for the door to open.

Liz and Patty came in first, sitting on the other side of Dr. Stein, Patty singing some nonsense like always. Death the Kidd came next, rolling his eyes at his weapon before sitting next to them, grinning slightly at Soul. Dr. Stein glowered slightly at seeing this. Soul was his and only his.

While he was brooding, Dr. Stein didn't notice that Black Star and his weapon, Tsubaki, had also walked into the room.

Once everyone else was situated, they all began talking about one thing or another. There were laughs, beatings, and even some perverted jokes that no one found funny.

After the last had left, a few hours later seeing as how visiting hours were over, Dr. Stein locked the door to the hospital room and turned the lights off. The light of the full moon shining through the window was more than enough for what he had in mind.

He shrugged off his lab coat before placing it on the chair he sat in just a few moments before.

Dr. Stein situated himself above Soul, keeping himself up by his knees and elbows. He nipped right below his weapon's right ear, mentally congratulating himself as he heard the boy gasp.

Soul wrapped his arms around Dr. Stein's neck, letting him do as he pleased, his eyes half-lidded. He gasped slightly loudly than before as Stein lightly brushed his hand over the stitches that went across his chest diagonally, the skin there still sensitive.

With much precision and practice, Stein removed the blanket that was covering his precious weapon; revealing the unclothed body, save for boxers, while still hovering over him. He grinned slightly as he saw this.

"Shut up." He glanced up at Soul who was looking off in another direction with a scowl on his face and a tint of red on his cheeks.

Dr. Stein chuckled which just caused the weapon's face to go even redder. Soul growled slightly, showing the sharp shark-like teeth Dr. Stein simply loved. He leaned up and licked the edge of the scythe's jaw, smiling as he saw, and felt, Soul squirm slightly under him.

The technician sat up, making sure to not put too much of his weight on Soul's legs, and pulled off his shirt. He then laid down next to the boy and pulled of his pants and underwear in one swift motion. Stein moved back to his position over the weapon and pulled the boy's boxers off before leaning down to kiss the white-haired weapon full on the lips.

Stein knew he didn't have to prepare the boy for what was about to come, seeing as how he was used to it from all the times before, but knew that he'd get hell if he didn't at least attempt to. So Dr. Stein placed two of his fingers on Soul's lips, watching the boy start to lick and suck on them.

He grinned as he pulled his fingers from his weapon's mouth, releasing a small gasp from the boy's mouth.

Once he had placed Soul's legs on his shoulders, giving him enough room to work with, Stein placed his fingers at the boy's entrance and slowly slid them in. He chuckled slightly, feeling the boy under him buck slightly, trying to get some friction. "Be patient my little scythe." Stein hushed to the boy, which seemed to just piss off the weapon even more.

"Hurry up before I rip your dick off and do it myself."

Dr. Stein chuckled, removing his fingers after doing a few scissoring motions.

He positioned himself and pushed in slowly, making sure as to not hurt the boy. Soul arched his back up, moaning softly. The technician leaned forward slightly, placing feather light kisses on the scythe's neck before moving down to nip at his collar bone, thrusting his hips slowly in the process.

Soul groaned, bucking his hips, making his impatience all the more clearer. "Now, now Soul-chan. Don not make me get the dissecting scope and scalpel out." This of course made the boy still and Stein took advantage of this, starting to thrust harder, complying to the boy's wishes.

The weapon groaned loudly, tangling his slim, nimble fingers into his technician's semi-grey colored hair, bucking harder, trying to create a rhythm. Stein quickly caught on, easily setting a tempo, thrusting harder into the boy.

Suddenly, Soul bucked harshly, spurts of white liquid splashing onto the chest above him before Stein thrust one last time, filling the boy with his seed, collapsing onto the boy. He removed the scythe's legs from his shoulders, placing them back on the bed before moving over to lie beside the boy.

Stein unhappily got up, knowing that at least _someone_ would be pissed at him if he didn't clean up. He reached over to the side table, grabbing a towel before moving back to lie down beside Soul. He wiped off the creamy substance from his chest, moving down to wipe some of the same substance that was running down the scythe's legs off as well.

He threw the towel off into a corner of the room, not really caring where it landed, laying on his back, pulling Soul into his side who happily complied, snuggling against the broad chest under him.

Dr. Stein smiled, tilting Soul's chin up before kissing the boy's forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you to, Soul-chan."

They truly were the perfect couple, weren't they?

* * *

Okay. I want to clear up any questions you may have. First, I'm not sure about Soul's last name. I got "Evans" from other Soul Eater stories so, what the heck. His last name is now, unofficially, "Evans". Lastly, the room number is 42 cause it's the answer to all of life's problems. Enough said.

Anyway. This is a one-shot, as said in the summary, as well as a smut. My first to be exact. Criticism is welcome. Please. D: Also…click that pretty button at the bottom of the page! Clicking it and leaving a comment makes my world go 'round. :D [/is lame] ; o;


End file.
